<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>片段 by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297653">片段</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>7/22</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Andriy Shevchenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>片段</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗纳尔多陪卡卡去米兰，送他上学，顺便和自己从未谋面的、领域内另一位卓越的年轻学者见面。<br/>“我们家老幺就交给你了。”罗纳尔多这么舍甫琴科说。罗纳尔多身形高大，总是笑着，人很好相处，还带了若干巴西特产的巧克力作伴手礼，他把卡卡推到舍甫琴科跟前。<br/>戴眼镜的年轻人投来探寻的视线，张着嘴巴点头，天真得像只刚被送到主人家的小狗：“你好，我是里卡多，或者Ricky。”<br/>舍甫琴科率先伸出右手，微风带动他及肩的金发，剪裁得体的休闲外套衬得他风度翩翩：“Sheva。”</p><p>罗纳尔多的巧克力基本都进了内斯塔的肚子，到访者送的点心零食都放在办公室打印机旁边的架子上，随人取食，而那基本上就是属于内斯塔的粮仓。<br/>吃了人家东西，罗马人就有了帮人带孩子的自觉。午休时跟皮尔洛一起带着他们组新来的老幺乱逛，吃遍所有校园食堂和周遭小摊，三个人里内斯塔工资最多，有时候发薪日还会带着新鲜热乎的点心和巧克力来办公室分享，或者和皮尔洛一起领着卡卡吃一顿犒赏自己的下午茶。</p><p>舍甫琴科眯着眼睛笑，并不说什么，只是有时会加入他们的三人饭局两个意大利人和两个外国人，倒也不算尴尬。他早上或中午偶尔多买一杯咖啡，放在卡卡桌上，或者趁下午没事的时候拎着瓶冰茶过来闲聊几句，拿着城市地图过来问卡卡是否适应这里，对米兰感觉如何，顺便约走一个周六或者周日，带他去市里走走，看场比赛，或者带上一个足球去郊外的湖区，在草地上和陌生人一起玩一个下午，出一身汗后回家洗澡，晚上窝在沙发里看一部电影。</p><p>内斯塔调教了卡卡的嘴巴和胃，皮尔洛教他怎么像个意大利人一样穿衣打扮，舍甫琴科不留痕迹地侵入他全部的生活，留下乌克兰人的专属痕迹。<br/>卡卡刚到米兰暂时租了三个月的短租房，时间一到他就收拾行李去跟舍甫琴科住。<br/>他已经是他男朋友，连告白都无，一起吃饭出门的次数太多，有次在科莫湖边看日落，舍普琴科就握住卡卡的手放在唇边轻吻，眼角流露出坦然笑意。<br/>他说：“Ricky。”然后把卡卡拽过来，有些动情却依然克制地吻他。卡卡惊讶于自己对这突发状况的接受程度，他从没亲过男人，但他的身体却好像一直期待着这个吻，仿佛他来到米兰就是为了和舍甫琴科在一起。</p><p> </p><p>罗纳尔多挺久以后也去了意大利访学，才在和米兰同事的八卦中知道自家学校出来的、亲如兄弟的小朋友当年去米兰没三个月就被舍甫琴科拐上床，自家小猪怎么这么容易就拱了颗乌克兰大白菜，那时候舍甫琴科早拿了俄罗斯土豪的资金去伦敦建实验室，忙得飞起仍每天早晚两通视频电话打过来，屏幕上他面对卡卡的时候从来都温柔地笑，对自己在英国遇到的那些困境只字不提，卡卡问到了才会说一两句，让巴西小朋友放心。那时候卡卡早就不是小朋友，实验室指着他发论文，老板指着他拉赞助，小猪接过舍甫琴科衣钵，在米兰镀成金猪。</p><p>再后来舍甫琴科跳槽回来米兰，待了一年就又跑回乌克兰建设家乡去了。卡卡自从自己男友执意跑去伦敦之后就再不管舍甫琴科工作上的事，横竖不会分手，异地就异地，欧洲就这么大地方，又能远到哪里去？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>